Gunthar
Gunthar was a Yvarema royal explorer. Captured by slavers on his maiden voyage, he was sold to Moff Kentor Sarne on Kal'Shebbol. Forced to fight as a gladiator, he was eventually freed by the New Republic and joined the crew of the FarStar. Biography Royal explorer Gunthar was bred on the planet Yvara by the Majjvara as a royal explorer. His purpose was to explore beyond the Kathol Rift and report his findings to the Majjvara so that the Yvarema could learn more about the outside galaxy. He departed Yvara in a scout ship, accompanied by one lore gatherer, three workers, and two explorer-scouts in order to maintain a working hive-mind. During their maiden voyage, the ship was attacked and captured by slavers. Gunthar's crew was killed, and his intelligence suffered as a result of losing his link to a hive-mind. He regressed into a child-like state.The Kathol Rift Slavery Gunthar was sold to Moff Sarne, and placed in the detention cells of his palace on Kal'Shebbol. Due to his hulking stature and physical strength, he was forced to fight in the gladiatorial events for the Moff's amusement. He developed a friendship with the Sludir gladiator Qesya Vth'naar, who took the seemingly child-like alien under her wing. He was released from his captivity when New Republic forces liberated the planet. Service onboard the FarStar Gunthar joined the crew of the FarStar to get home. Despite his limited intelligence, he had an overriding urge to return to his people and the Majjvara, even if he didn't realize it. He knew the FarStar was traveling in the direction he wanted to go, and that it represented the best chance of him getting home. Gunthar was basically hired muscle due to his limited intelligence and strength, and he spent much of his time on the FarStar moving heavy equipment. He was also a capable fighter, and, when teamed with Vth'naar, formed a formidable duo. Homecoming After traveling through the Kathol Sector for several weeks in pursuit of Moff Sarne, the FarStar eventually reached Yvara. Gunthar, closer to his homeworld, began to regain much of his intelligence and communication skills. His seemingly new found cognitive and linguistic abilities shocked the crew of the FarStar who were used to him as a simple, but likeable, individual. Gunthar, along with members of the FarStar's crew, traveled to the Yvarema hive, where he reported to the Majjvara by empathically sharing his experiences with her through the hive-mind. After this, the Majjvara allied herself with the New Republic due to Gunthar's experiences with them. Now home, Gunthar did not want to continue on with the FarStar. Qesya Vth'naar, now a mother, elected to remain with him. Due to his experiences, and following a skirmish with the Qektoth Confederation in orbit of Yvara, Gunthar proposed the creation of a new warrior class of Yvarema. The Majjvara agreed, and produced a new class dubbed the FarStar warriors. The Battle of Kathol System Following the departure of the FarStar, Gunthar and the Yvarema began to work on a rudimentary planetary defense force. After observing several vessels entering their system for navigation checks before heading in the direction that the FarStar took, the Yvarema became concerned. They dispatched their newly created forces, under the command of Gunthar and Qesya Vth'naar, to assist the FarStar. Gunthar led his forces into combat in the Battle of Kathol System, assisting the FarStar and their Bothan allies.Endgame Personality and traits Part of the hive mind As a royal explorer, Gunthar was bred with a stronger personality and a limited intelligence buffer. This meant that, despite being part of the hive-mind, he would retain some elements of his former self if he was separated from it. As one of only twelve royal explorers, he was considered to be nobility on his planet. He spoke in refined tones and quoted ancient texts. Like all Yarema, he was extremely loyal to the Majjvara. Away from the hive-mind Removed from his people's hive-mind, Gunthar's intellect suffered greatly. He wasn't terribly bright during his time away from Yvara, although he maintained his moral center and knew "good" from "bad". He could often determine people's attitudes and react to them, even if it wasn't apparent in the person's actions. Gunthar's grasp of Basic was limited, but he could understand the language and take orders. He spoke a little Basic, but they were usually one-syllable words. His main concern was returning home and reporting to the Majjvara. The closer he got to Yvara, the more intellect and faculties he regained, until he was close enough to return to the hive-mind. Appearances * *''Little Empires'' *''Home'' Sources *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Endgame'' Notes and references Category:FarStar crewmembers and personnel Category:Gladiators Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Scouts Category:Yvarema